crunktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of the Dark Moon
The Knight of the Dark Moon, also referred to as the Dark Moon Knight, is a mysterious humanoid entity currently living on the Dark Moon. This is only inferred as during the Knight's Duel Events, the point of origin appears to be the northern pole of the moon. The purpose of the Knight is unknown. Every 100-120 years, the Duel Event will occur. This entails the Dark Moon Knight descending from the Dark Moon onto the surface of Earth. This event can now be semi-predictable with current telescopes put in place by the Crandis Foundation. Although the Knight crashes through the atmosphere at high speeds, his crash onto Earth appears to leave him unscathed. After descending, the Knight will immediately find and confront any sentient individual it can find. It will say the following quote verbatim after making eye contact with the victim: "I challenge thee to a duel. Do you accept?" While this quote poses a question, the Knight will actually fight you regardless. In the past, this has lead to the deaths of many individuals, but in recent times many factions will send their strongest warriors to fight the Dark Moon Knight, as the reward is coveted to many. To defeat the Knight, one doesn't actually have to kill him. Rather, if dealt a blow significant enough, he will concede and fall to the ground, but not as a result of the blow. After being defeated, the Knight will immediately disappear, leaving no trace of itself beyond a voice echoing in it's absence: "Damn, ok, we straight?" The Knight will leave behind an undocumented Sacred Artifact to the warrior who defeated him. Sacred Artifacts awarded to the victors are as follows: * The Gucci Belt * The Oakleys * The Dark Moon Helmet * The Dark Moon Sword * The Dark Moon Breastplate * Dr. Gargantuan's Prosthetic Genitals * Billy's Jeans It is to be noted that any Sacred Artifact prefaced with "Dark Moon" appear to be Sacred Artifacts used by the Dark Moon Knight. The locations of most of these are unknown, but the Dark Moon Sword is currently wielded by Thad Plaster, the most recent warrior to defeat the knight. Powers and Abilities The Dark Moon Knight is a powerful foe, and only those with incredible raw strength and technique can defeat him. He boasts control over several Sacred Artifacts, being the whole Dark Moon set, which when fully equipped gives the user a cool dark purple haze when they walk. It's cool but that's it. However, the Dark Moon Armor has been shown to be virtually indestructible, as no one has ever even chipped the armor. Punching it really hurts, but people have done it anyways. Beyond his Sacred Artifacts, the Dark Moon Knight boasts a high strength stat and decent arcane potential, resulting in his sword creating dangerous gashes if it pierces flesh. Thee gashes are infected with a black substance that prevents the wound from healing correctly and drains the opponents strength. This ailment can be cured with Crunk Energy. His special move, Colosseum, is a move with no intended combat usage beyond having a 1v1 with the chosen target. The Knight and the target will be transported to an inescapable Colosseum where the duel will be finished. Upon the victim dying, the Dark Moon Knight will return to Earth. Upon the Knight being defeated, the victor will be transported to where they met the Knight, wearing a random Sacred Artifact. Category:Citizens